A Present for Mello
by Kayla-kun
Summary: Matt knows exactly what Mello wants for his birthday this year, and he plans to give it to him. First, hes going to need to convince Near, which may be a little difficult. MelloNear fluff
1. Getting It Ready

I might not have been considered the top student at Wammy's House, but that did not mean I did not notice my best friend's little infatuation with his so called "enemy." Mello always pretended that he hated Near, but whenever he thought no one was around, I'd catch him peeking through the door to the common room and sighing as he watch Near spend his day in there. He would only stay for about a minute, then he would quickly leave, hoping no one had saw him. I had also seen him get distracted during meal time, gazing across the room. I figured it had been Near who caused this. Whenever I got his attention back and asked him what he was looking at, his face would flush slightly and he'd deny looking at anything. He would just claim he had been lost in thought. It was funny how Mello thought I had no clue as to his feelings, even though I was his best friend.

Mello's birthday was just around the corner, and instead of just giving him the usual chocolate bars and other junk, I decided I would add a little extra something special. I was going to give my best friend what he most desired. There was only one problem, and a rather difficult one at that. I needed another person's cooperation, but how could I possibly achieve that? Not only would the person be difficult to convince, but what I wanted to be done was something no one would readily agree to. At least, not without something to gain. I mean, it certainly was a rather humiliating task.

Finding Near was not a problem. He was in the common as usual, working diligently at one of his many puzzles. Getting him alone was much harder. There was certainly no way I could ask this of him in front of anyone. That would decrease the chances of him ever agreeing, as well as ruin the whole surprise element. All it would take would be one big-mouthed eavesdropper to hear me try to make my deal with Near, and it would be spread like wildfire all over Wammy's. Not only would Mello find out about my plan, but his secret feelings towards Near would soon be recognized. Currently no one could imagine such a thing, but if some one were to be given a reason to look closer, it wouldn't take long to see Mello's most embarrassing secret. I did not wish to torture my best friend with such an awful fate so I had to be careful.

"Hey, Near. Could I talk to you for a moment?" I had to coax him away from the crowded common room and into somewhere more remote without drawing suspicion.

After a few moments of silence, Near asked me why I hadn't spoken yet.

"Well, its not something I want to talk about in front of all of these people." I whispered, being sure that no one but Near could hear me.

"And why is that?"

"I'll explain if you come with me." Silently, Near got up and I lead him out of the room.

I walked through the halls searching for my destination. I knew my room would be too dangerous. Mello could walk in at any moment. I also knew that any of the boys who admired my video game knowledge and vast collections of games could show up, asking me for advice on how to beat a boss or if they could borrow one of my new games. Instead I headed for a room that scarcely had any visitors. It was only the owner of that room that spent any time in it.

I found Near's door and opened it, beckoning Near to enter before me, and the shutting it before moving to sit upon Near's bed. Near sat in the middle of the room and waiting for me to begin.

"How would you like to make a deal?" I asked.

"A deal?" Near looked skeptical and wary.

"Yes a deal, and before I tell you what I want, I'm going to make you an offer that you could never refuse."

"And this offer would be..."

"How would you like this?" I held up a box containing the world's most difficult puzzle. It was completely white, and consisted of 10,000 pieces. Near silently stared up at me, longing evident in his eyes.

"So is it a deal?" I continued.

"It depends on what you want? Will it humiliate me? Will I feel any pain?"

"Well, you certainly will feel embarrassed but not to worry, only one other person will know about this. And as for the pain, well that will be up to you..." I trailed off with a smirk.

"What do I have to do? And who is this other person?"

"Well Near, allow me to explain."


	2. Surpirse!

"Oh _Mell_-o!" Matt said in a singsong voice as he burst into his own room. His goggles nearly fell off of his head because of how quickly he flew past his door. He looked really giddy with large eyes and a permanent smile plastered across his face.

"Finally, Matt. What took you so long?" I grumbled. I had been waiting for him for what felt like hours. It probably had only taken him one hour but my impatience made it feel longer. Matt had told me he had some special birthday surprise planned for me and that he needed me to stay out of my room while he got it ready. The way he seemed so excited and how he kept insisting I would absolutely love it had me getting very anxious and impatient. The only thing that kept me from running to my room to find out what exactly he was setting up were the many chocolate bars he had already given me. I had been surprised when he first told me that he had gotten something more than just the usual candy. To me, the chocolate was enough of a gift. It showed that he was a caring friend who knew what I liked and had thought of me on my birthday. I really didn't think I needed much else. Apparently, Matt disagreed.

"Never mind that. Go to your room now and find your present!" I got up and I as headed for the door, I noticed I was not being followed. I asked Matt what he was waiting for.

"Oh, I'm not going with you. You have to discover your present on your own."

"But every year you've always insisted on watching me open my presents, saying some nonsense about seeing my reaction."

"Yes, I usually do say that, but as much as I'd love to see how you are going to react to this, I know you will want to be alone," Matt said the last part suggestively and then he giggled. I was very confused at this point. What the hell did he get me? Was it some sort of prank? I was getting a little nervous and it must have shown on my face because Matt instantly reassured me.

"Don't worry, Mello. You are really going to love what I got for you. Now go!" Matt ushered me out of the room. I walked down the hallway to my room. The walk seemed to take longer than usual, but that was probably due to my curiosity as well as my nerves. Hesitantly, I slowly creaked open the door that I had opened so many times before. I had never felt this anxious when I did it all of those other times. My room was pitch black and it delayed me from discovering my gift. I felt along my wall for the light switch. When I found it, I was shocked at the sight on my bed and I could feel my jaw drop.

Near was sitting on my bed, which was very strange. That wasn't what caused me to react so much, though. I gasped as my eyes took in what he wearing, as well as the look on his face. He looked a little nervous, with a slight pinkish tint coloring his cheeks. Seeing emotion clearly displayed on his face was not something I was used to. Also, lets just say he wasn't wearing his usual pajama set.

Near was an angel who descended from heaven, just for me. He was wearing a pure white dress with spaghetti straps that barely interrupted his elegant shoulders. The dress ended a little higher than his knees, and because of the length, he had to cross his legs, which were smooth and the color of freshly fallen snow. He had on ballet slippers which were the same color as the rest of his outfit. And there was a clip placed in his hair with a faux white rose on it. Upon seeing my shocked face, his cheeks turned an irresistible pink, a slightly darker shade than what they were previously. He was more beautiful and lovely than any girl I had ever seen.

"N-Near!" I managed. Hearing the shock in my voice, His face turned an even darker shade. It was no longer pink and had changed into a bright red. I could feel that my face was also hot. I was probably blushing, maybe even more so than Near was, if that were even possible.

"Um uh Near... wow... I... wow..." I couldn't find any more words than those. How the hell did Matt know I would want this? And how could he have possibly convince Near and pull this off? I decide to ask Near, hoping it would distract me from his absolutely stunning legs.

"So... how did Matt persuade you to do this?" I noticed that talking did help me clear my head a little. Near lifted up a box of a 10,000 piece and completely blank puzzle.

"You did this, just for a puzzle?!?" He obviously loved puzzles, but even I wouldn't put on a dress if I were offered 10,000 chocolate bars. I still wouldn't if I were offered 1,000,000 chocolate bars. I knew Near had more dignity than to give in that easily. He blushed even more before he began to speak.

"Actually, Matt told me it would make you really happy, and I didn't have anything to give you for your birthday so I thought this would be enough. If you don't like it, I could get you something else."

"N-no! That's okay, I uh... I like my gift... um... very much." I stammered, casting my eyes downward. A moment later, I realized something.

"Wait, why did you feel the need to get me a gift. And why do you care if I'm happy or not?" Near's only response was an even redder face.

"Does that mean you care about me? And does that mean that you aren't as apathetic as you pretend to be?" I received no response so I tried again, digging a little deeper.

"Do you _like_ me?" Again, Near remained silent. The look on his face was all I needed to know his answer. I could feel my heart rate increase at that realization. Knowing that Near felt the same way also gave me a confidence boost. I began walking towards him, finally realizing how long I had been leaning against the door in a astounded position.

As I approached him, his eyes grew wide. He looked like a trapped rabbit. A very cute little rabbit. I grinned, playing the part of the fox, and then lifted his chin up with my finger.

"M-Mello!" I had never heard Near stutter before, and was happy to be the one who caused it. I suddenly wanted to do something to really catch him off guard. I firmly pressed my lips against his and sure enough I felt him tense. I enjoyed the texture of his soft and gentle mouth.

After a few moments I pulled back and grinned mischievously at his astonished expression. I teasingly nibbled on his ear before I kissed him again. This time I felt him respond. Encouraged, I slowly ran my tongue against his lower lip, receiving a light gasp. I took advantage of that and slipped my tongue inside. Near tasted unlike anything else I had ever tried before. It was incredible, and reminded me of the very first time I bit into a chocolate bar. The flavor was deliciously sweet. Trying to get more of that exquisite taste, I ran my tongue along Near's, causing him to shudder. I softly moaned as I felt Near timidly poke his tongue against mine. The sensation was overwhelming. He began to hesitantly explore the inside of my mouth. I had no doubt that he must have tasted the many bars of chocolate I had consumed that day.

A moment later, we separated, breathing heavily. Our gazes we locked and our faces were red. Near's soft panting made him look incredibly endearing.

"By the way, Near, I really like how you look in that dress." I whispered provocatively. And before he could respond, I was on top of him, instantly locking our lips again. I ran my hands along his back and played with the straps of his perfect little dress. I suddenly felt the urge to remove it, but since we both just realized and admitted our feelings for each other, I figured that was a step too far for the time being. I didn't want to rush Near and risk losing him.

Our tongues danced for awhile longer until I pulled away and rolled off of Near. We just laid next to each other on my bed. It was nice being with him like this. I intertwined my fingers with his and began a conversation. We went on and on talking forever. Because he was at the same level as me, I didn't have to hold back on anything I said. I could use all of the fancy words I wanted to and he still could understand everything I was saying. I was positive that Near also liked being able to talk to someone just as intelligent as him. Every once and awhile I leaned over and gently pecked his lips as we talked, catching him off guard for a moment. Each time, he just smiled briefly before continuing whatever he had been saying. I wanted to remain like that forever but eventually it became close to the time in which everyone at Wammy's had to be in their own rooms.

After I passionately kissed Near, we said our good nights. I couldn't wait for the next day so I could thank Matt. And of course, I also couldn't wait to see Near again. I laid back down on my bed, my thoughts drifting. I kept daydreaming about the day's events and imagining the possibilities that could happen the next morning. I smiled. Today was certainly the greatest birthday I ever had. I had no idea how I could possibly repay Matt. Hopefully, by the time his birthday came around, I would know. I knew that Christmas was too close and that I wouldn't be able to plan anything that soon. Then again, Matt's birthday was going to be in less than two months. Dammit, what could I do. He never really seemed to show any interest in anyone, so I couldn't set him up with his long time crush like he did for me. I had no clue who he could possibly want to be with, or what his type was. He only ever wanted to be around me. Another option could be video games, but I always got him some ever year. Maybe I could find some way to get my hands on a not yet released game, which would make it a little more special. I still didn't think that that would be anything near as great as what he gave me. I sighed and decided that I'd think about it the next day. My thoughts returned to Near and slowly, I slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
